nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey
Rey™ Do you really care to know? Well if you don't, too bad. Rey is member of Nintendo Rocket that joined because Sylux is awesome. Rey is originally a Nintendo Planetian so he's basicly an illegal immigrant on Ninteno Rocket. Rey is known as the annoying brat on Nintendo Planet but for reasons that confuses everyone, he is the most loved person there . . Why? WE DON'T KNOW! . . Eventually, he became a moderator on Nintendo Planet that led him to freeze hell and teach pigs how to fly to rule the board with a wooden fist. Unfortunatly, that plan didn't go very well because hell found away to get unfrozen, leaving Rey's wooden fist to burn. But nobody cared. Gaming Rey grew up with video games and they're a huge part of him. He had a Famicon Family first, but he likes to consider the Super NES to be his real first console since the Famicon didn't last long with him. Rey spent a lot of time playing video games everywhere including the arcades and had a very large collection of Super NES and Playstation games, possibly most of the games released for the systems. He loves nothing more than to play very underrated games that not many people played like Metal Storm, Demon's Crest, Magical Pop'n and Kid Klown in Crazy Chase. Rey doesn't like many new-gen games but after 2008, Rey's faith in this generation of games grew twice as much as Sylux's ego after playing games like Sonic Unleashed, LittleBigPlanet and Dead Space. However, he thinks Nintendo was a huge disappointment in this generation. Megaman Megaman is considered a symbol of Reyism. Rey fell in love with the Megaman series ever since playing Megaman X on the Super NES. Since then, Rey didn't miss a single Megaman. Some were good, some were awesome and some were just sinful. Rey can't stand the sight of the Battle Network or Starforce series because it combines Megaman with one of his least favorite genres. Although he lost faith in Megaman after X7, Megaman ZX Advent made him the Megaman fanboy that he once was and Megaman 9 just helped increase his Capcom fanboyism. Rey loves Megaman and Rey loves Capcom and you should be shot if you don't! History with Members Sylux Rey met Sylux sometime back on Nintendo Planet. After spams from Sylux and Resurgence What is there to say? Rey thinks Sylux is awesome. Retsu Rey met Retsu way back at one of his old forums called Duelists Cult. It was a big failure, so Retsu closed it aswell as many other forums until Nintendo Planet and Rey has been following Retsu ever since. Rey hates Retsu though. <3 Starforce Rey met Starforce after Retsu started Nintendo Planet and then he kept bugging us that the name is copyrighted or something like that. Then both the Retsu and Starforce Nintendo Planet merged to one to make it gayer than it already was. But Starforce is cool after you get to know him. Kuja Rey loves Kuja. That's all you need to know. Games You Must Play So Rey Won't Kill You NES * Batman * Bionic Commando * Blaster Master * Bubble Bobble * Contra * DuckTales * Gargoyle's Quest * Gargoyle's Quest 2 * Little Nemo: The Dream Master * Megaman * Megaman 2 * Megaman 3 * Megaman 5 * Metal Storm * Ninja Gaiden * Super C Super NES * ActRaiser * ActRaiser 2 * Contra III: The Alien Wars * Castlevania: Dracula X * Demon's Crest * Earthworm Jim 2 * Final Fight * Kid Klown in Crazy Chase * Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * Magical Pop'n * Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse * Megaman X * Megaman X 2 * Megaman X 3 * Nosferatu * Sparkster * Spawn * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Super Bomberman 3 * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Wild Guns Genesis/Megadrive * Aladdin * Comix Zone * Contra: Hard Corpse * Golden Axe III * Gunstar Heroes * Ristar * Rocket Knight Adventures * Splatterhouse * Splatterhouse 2 * Splatterhouse 3 * Strider * Victorman Playstation/N64 * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Klonoa: Door to Phantomile * Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes * Megaman X 4 * Megaman X 5 * Megaman X 6 * Metal Gear Solid * Spyro the Dragon * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage * Strider * Strider 2 * Tomba! * Conker: Bad Fur Day Dreamcast/Playstation 2/Xbox * Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age fo Heroes * Sonic Adventure 2 * Spawn: In the Demon's Hand * PowerStone * Devil May Cry * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Odin Sphere * Shinobi * Fable: The Lost Chapter * Otogi * Otogi 2: Immortal Warrios New-Gen * Bionic Commando: Rearmed * Dead Space * Disgaea 3 * Fallout 3 * LittleBigPlanet * Megaman 9 * Sonic Unleashed Gameboy Advanced/DS/ PSP * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Gunstar Super Heroes * Megaman Zero * Megaman Zero 2 * Megaman Zero 3 * Megaman Zero 4 * Casltevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Contra 4 * Megaman ZX Advent * Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles * Darkstalkers Chronicles: The Chaos Tower * Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Have fun.